Feryl Rimple
"I was a fool to seek you out, old friend" - A duplicitous Feryl Rimple in the Teal Dragonborn Shrine. 'At A Glance' Adventurers were introduced to the human necromancer Feryl Rimple when the sailing ship HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open ran aground on the Teal Dragonborn Island. A stowaway, Rimple had been captured by the ship's Naval Marine Togg Whiffton and crew. When the ship crashed, however, Rimple was freed and began to take advantage of the dormant and powerful skeletons of Dragons on the island. Early Life Little is known about Feryl Rimple's early life. Rumour is that he had an affinity for torturing small animals in the streets of his hometown of Neverwinter, something consistent with his menace and cruelty as a Necromancer. Alligning himself with the Cabal of Vecna sometime before the outbreak of the Necrotic War, it still isn't clear what motivations he had for joining (if any) beyond his desire to manipulate and torture. Necrotic War (20 Years Before AoA) Feryl's reputation as a Necromancer grew during the Necrotic War when he marched with the Cult of Vecna on the armies of Pallanaise and Kirkdom. Whereas most of his colleagues in the Cultl focused their powers on ressurecting large hordes of minions, such as Talmon Bott and his horrifying locust swarms, Feryl focused his powers on creating hulking suits of bone-armor to shield himself in combat. The horrifying visage of a skeletal suit of armor unnerved the Fey-kin of Pallanaise who began to refer to Feryl as "The Skull Knight". Throwing himself into combat and openly mocking the opposing armies while his colleagues stayed back, Feryl was one of the prominent front-line warriors in the Necrotic War. With the nation of Kirkdom and Pallanaise on the defensive, Feryl began to overextend himself. Taking the teeth of his enemies, he would march across the battlefield boasting and prattling to his less extroverted colleages and boast his strength as a favoured son of Vecna. In a move of brazen arrogance Feryl attacked a group of Kirkdom pikemen hiding at the edge of a forest. As he moved in for the kill, Feryl was struck by a hailstorm of arrows -- unleashed by Pallanaise rangers hiding in the trees. Unknown to Feryl, a ceasefire between Kirkdom and Pallanaise had unified the armies against the advancing Necromancers. Cut-off from his allies, Feryl was forced to flee in an embarassing retreat and made his was back to the Necrotic Valley where he found the unified armies destroying the last bastion of the Cult of Vecna. Feryl's arrogance had spared him the fate of his colleages. Driven into the mountains, the Cult of Vecna was destroyed and in a cruel twist Feryl's boasts of being able to single-handedly defeat the armies was now staring him in the face. Feryl escaped into the wilderness believing his "family" to be dead. Resurgence (Age of Adventure) Twenty-years after the defeat of the Cult of Vecna Feryl resurfaced in the town of Peer's Point. Realizing his folley as a one-man-army and having long-sought fellow survivors of the Cult of Vecna, deliverance appeared to Feryl when he sensed the black arcana of a fellow necromancer in the nearby town. Stowing away aboard the fellow necromancer's sailing ship, Feryl intended to reunite with the colleage and ressurect the Cult of Vecna. Before the unholy meeting could take place, Feryl was caught by the ship's Naval Marine Togg Whiffton and cast in irons below deck and charged with the high-crime of Necromancy by the stalwart Dwarf. Dragonborn and the Teal Island Sensing the outpouring of ressurection-magick (caused by the proximity of the fellow necromancer and Feryl) the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open was openly attacked under the cover of darkness by a band of Dragonborn seeking to commune with their Dragon forefathers. As the ship was drawn to the island the Dragonborn freed Feryl, mistaking him as the sole source of necromancy aboard the ship. Lulling the Dragonborn into a false alliance, Feryl scoured the island for their forefather's bones as a group of Adventurers hired by Togg Whiffton pursued him. Feryl's powers proved to be a potent obstacle for the Adventurers who did battle with his resurrected Dragonborn and a reanimated Dragon Fossil. Kidnapping the exiled Puffin Tan and his dwarven captor, Feryl was horrified to find that his old colleage had renounced the dark arts. Furious, Feryl berated Puffin for abandoning the memory of the Cult of Vecna and tortured him by slaying Togg Whiffton before his eyes. Feryl would be finally confronted as the would-be-heroes arrived at the top of the Dragonborn's Funeral Obelisk to bring judgment on the Necromancer. Feryl once again donned his familiar "Skull Knight" armor and unleashed a flurry on the heroes. Taunting them with the reanimated body of their friend Togg, Feryl was eventually overpowered when Puffin used his aged necrotic powers against the headstrong necromancer. Feryl was defeated with the twin-strike of a Half-Elf Sentinel and her Dog . Category:Human